Flowering determines maturity, which is an economically important agronomic trait. Genes that control flowering time are essential for manipulation of maturity and optimization of yield. This invention describes cloning and characterization of the maize DLF1 gene (delayed flowering1) which controls the transition from vegetative to reproductive development (Zea mays).
The DLF1 gene is used for the manipulation of flowering time in plants, specifically monocots. Over-expression of this gene leads to early flowering, which is useful for seed yield in crops such as corn, rice, and wheat. The use of conditional, or inducible promoters allows one to control the timing of flower formation, to delay flowering when vegetative growth is advantageous, or accelerate flowering in breeding where reduced generation time is desired.
The DLF1 gene provides opportunities for adaptation of germplasm to different climatic zones. Developing early-flowering inbred lines will facilitate the movement of elite germplasm across maturity zones. This may be achieved by the over expression of the DLF1 gene.